Clockwork Factory
Clockwork Factory is the thirteenth and last course in Luigi's Mansion 64. It takes place inside a giant clock. Clockwork Factory is found on the third floor of King Boo's Mansion. The entrance to the level is an old grandfather clock shaped like a tree. Unlike in SM64, the clock doesn't have any hands, so it's impossible to slow or stop the moving parts inside the clock. In order to open the star door in front of it, Luigi will need at least 85 Starlings. The 100-coin star is quite difficult to get in this stage, as there are very few coins and getting them all requires navigating the entire level. If more than a few coins or Goombas fall off the edge, it is probably worth starting over. Levels 'Star 1: Crash into Guarded Cage' Go past the two pendulums, up the path to the platform with the Goombas. Jump from the platform onto the ticking clock hand. Ride the hand to the retracting platform on the other side, next to the alcove with the red coin. Jump onto the retracting platform and quickly jump up into the cage with the star, which is guarded by a Heave-Ho. 'Star 2: Across the Moving Bars' Go past the two pendulums, up the path past the platform with the Goombas. Jump up the conveyor belts, past the guarded cage and climb up the pole. Go past the Heave-Ho’s to the next platform and jump on the moving L shaped block to get to the next level. From here, there is a rotating platform going into the wall and three retracting bars leading to the star. 'Star 3: Boxes of Magic' For this star Luigi must hit 5 yellow "!" boxes around the level. Their locations are as follows: # On the platform below the start # After the first pendulum # On a platform near Star 2 # At the top of the path, above the "!" switch in the cage. Use wallkicks to reach the platform above the cage instead of using the timed boxes. # On a platform below the path leading to the fourth Box, near the "!" switch cage. After hitting all 5 boxes, the star appears on the starting platform. 'Star 4: Top O' the Clock' Head all the way to the top of the clock. The star is in the large open area on the wall. Use a triplejump wallkick against the wall to reach the platform with the star. 'Star 5: Right Under Your Feet' Wing Cap required! The star is directly under the starting location. Grab the Wing Cap which appears during this star near the start and fly to the star. 'Star 6: Red Coins of the Clock' Luigi must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the clock. Their locations are as follows: # On top of the first pendulum # Below a hole in the platform above the starting platform # Below a hole in the platform above the starting platform # In the alcove under Star 1 # On the platform above the pole leading to the Heave-Hos # In the gated area past the Heave-Hos # Inside the gated area above triangle platform which rotates into the wall # Next to the Star 4 platform After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on the central platform near the top of the level. Enemies *Amp *Goomba *Heave-Ho *Zomb-omb (Bob-omb) Category:Music-Mario Party Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Level Category:Factory